


Memory

by Narialam



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Drama, Juzo!Centric, M/M, No sé hacer cosas felices, One Shot, Tragedy, ¿spoilers of ep 11?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, sus últimos pensamientos son para él.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Danganronpa no me pertenece, es una obra creada por Kodaka (creo), yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y bla, bla, bla.
> 
> Advertencias: Character death, angst, Juzo!Centric. No hay ni un gramo de felicidad en mi cuerpo y por ende mis manos no son capaces de escribir sobre esperanzas, lol. One-Shot.
> 
> Parejas: Juzo x Munakata (One-side).

_In all those vivid death aniversaries,_

_prejudice is the one that categorized everything._

**Recall the End; Trustrick.**

* * *

Resultaba casi ridículo.

La sangre abandonada su cuerpo en un goteo constante, el dolor prácticamente quería que se detuviera de una maldita vez y él, él solo avanzaba un paso tras otro mientras su cabeza no se concentraba más que en _esa_ persona. Daba igual el dolor, daba igual la sangre que manaba de sus heridas como un riachuelo que poco a poco iba aumentando en tamaño. Le daba igual todo ya.

¿Qué tan frustrante podía ser el descubrir que era verdad la teoría de que en la muerte la vida de uno pasaba por delante de sus ojos?

Probablemente no tanto como los hechos que le habían llevado a esa situación.

Sakakura sonrió y no había nada agradable en aquella sonrisa.

Solo había despecho, nostalgia y arrepentimiento.

Probablemente desesperación.

¿Qué tan ridículo podía ser que Munakata Kyosuke fuera a la vez su esperanza y su desesperación?

No fue un amor a primera vista.

De hecho, ni siquiera fue agrado en absoluto.

Munakata Kyosuke era el tipo que le gustaba a todo el mundo, era el tipo de chico que siempre estaba rodeado de personas. Mientras que él, por el contrario, era un lobo solitario, el tipo de persona que parecía evitar el contacto humano por mucho que, en el fondo, una parte de él lo anhelase.

Él había envidiado a Munakata, había envidiado su franqueza, su carisma, la sinceridad que desprendía.

Juzo Sakakura era un mentiroso redomado. Y él mismo era el primer blanco de sus propias mentiras.

Se dijo así mismo que Munakata era una molestia cada vez que aparecía para arrastrarle a clase.

Se dijo así mismo que empezó a seguirle a él y a Yukizome por inercia, que no le interesaban realmente.

Se dijo así mismo que el entrenamiento le había pasado factura la primera vez que la sonrisa de Munakata aceleró su corazón.

Se dijo así mismo que no estaba celoso de Yukizome.

Se dijo así mismo que no estaba enamorado de Kyosuke Munakata.

Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez hasta que el corazón le sangró, hasta que el sentimiento se volvió tan asfixiante, tan doloroso y tan abrasador que ya no pudo rechazarlo más.

Y entonces fue cuando no le quedó más remedio que empezar a mentirles a ellos.

A Chisa. A Kyosuke.

Porque era más fácil mentir y ocultarse en las sombras que reconocer lo que le ocurría, lo que, en verdad, él _era_. Se tragó los celos, el despecho, la melancolía y dejó a su corazón con una herida abierta que goteaba cada cierto tiempo, que le abrasaba por dentro. Y era mejor sentir ese dolor que arriesgarse a perder lo poco que había conseguido.

Era mejor desangrar hasta la última gota de su cuerpo que perder a Munakata.

Así que volvió a sonreír, volvió a sonreír con desgana, con sorna, con el dolor con el que su cuerpo le martilleaba y le recordaba que _se estaba muriendo_. Al final había dado igual todo su esfuerzo. Sus mentiras se habían destapado, Enoshima le había empujado hacia la luz y la había teñido de desesperación. Quiso creer que si la situación se repitiera tomaría aquella vez la decisión correcta. Que elegiría al mundo por encima de sus deseos egoístas, que dejaría que la sociedad le apedreara por lo que era con tal de darle esperanza a Munakata. Quiso creer.

Y dolía respirar, dolía moverse, dolía seguir vivo pero debía hacerlo. Un poco más, solo un poco más.

—Kyosuke —musitó mientras sus ojos se cerraban y, por fin, la última palanca se deslizaba hacia abajo bajo su peso. No era tan idiota como para pensar que aquella acción resarcía todos sus pecados, él nunca creyó en los milagros.

Él solo necesitaba saber que al menos, al final, había llegado a serle útil a Munakata.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: Llevo algo así como muerta por dentro desde el lunes, lol, gracias por leer. Realmente quería, no, necesitaba escribir sobre él, sobre esto. Y creo que no he sido la única así que idk. 
> 
> Nos leemos.


End file.
